


Raking Duty

by Actual_Writing_Trashcan



Series: Colossus Hyperfixation Collection [64]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AND IT DROPS AN ASSLOAD OF LEAVES, AND IT'S JUST SO MUCH RAKING, Also this fic is actually g-rated thanks to Piotr's 'langauge' thing, But the dialogue is completely clean!, F/M, WE HAVE A MASSIVE OAK TREE ON OUR PROPERTY, i'm failing at this whole 'try not to use swear words' thing aren't i, inspired by my real life hatred for raking leaves, thank you piotr you have finally forced a fic to actually be g-rated, well except for the narration, y'all don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Writing_Trashcan/pseuds/Actual_Writing_Trashcan
Summary: You and Piotr help with the Fall raking duty at Xavier's.Well, Piotr helps. You have other ideas.(Set after "Questions and Answers" but before "You Can Always Go Back Home.")[All warnings in the tags, but this is basically a fluff fest.]





	Raking Duty

The upside of the grounds attached to Xavier’s property: they’re pretty, they provide plenty of space to engage the more hyperactive students in various physical activities (to be read as: wear them out before they wear everyone else out), they add tons of value to the estate, they act as a great getaway when the mansion is too crowded –it doesn’t happen often, but when it does happen it is _entirely overwhelming_…

The downside of the ground attached to Xavier’s property: the shit ton of yardwork that comes along with it. Especially in Fall.

Granted, Spring and Summer see their fair share of yardwork, but it’s markedly easier. There’s a few hired hands that take care of the gardens, and then the lawns are handled by riding lawnmowers. Easy. Casual. Basically zero exertion.

And Winter isn’t a problem because only psychopaths do yardwork during a New York winter.

But Fall, however, is an _absolute bitch_.

Yes, it’s gorgeous, it’s fun, Halloween and Thanksgiving and pumpkin pie –look, you try raking up a collective two tons worth of leaves every week and call it a good time!

The only two upsides to the situation are: 1.) it lets the little telekinetics practice using their powers by lifting the leaves via –you guessed it—telekinesis, and 2.) the leaf pile after you’re done raking is _excellent_ to jump in.

Unfortunately, before the leaf pile comes the actual raking.

Which sucks.

Which is why you’re lying face down on the ground right now, rake somewhere next to you.

Which is also why Piotr is standing over you, laughing in that way that indicates that yes, you are funny, but you are also testing his patience right now, and he’d be much more peeved if you weren’t so funny and also adorable and also his fiancée.

“I’m declaring a mutiny!” you shout when he tries to lift you up again. “This is bull—”

“Language.”

“—crap!”

Piotr chuckles again, stumbling a little as he tries to prop you up, only for you to go completely limp. “_Myshka_, come on. You knew this was happening. We have to do this.”

“I am anti-manual labor!” you squawk as he hooks his arms around your waist and straight up picks you up off the ground. “You _knew_ that!”

“Community chores help promote bonding and group cohesion.” He sets you on your feet, then makes a strangled groaning noise when you drop to the ground again that tells you he’s trying really, really, _really_ hard to not laugh at your antics. “_Myshka_. Please.”

“Can’t,” you say. “My bones are gone.”

You’re laying on your side this time, which treats you to the spectacular view of Piotr bracing himself against his knees while his shoulders shake with barely restrained laughter.

“Look, babe,” you continue as he wipes tears of mirth away from his eyes. “I’m just becoming one with the leaves. To know thine enemy, one must become thine enemy.”

He shakes his head and laughs harder –then picks up his own rake and starts shoving you around with it.

You yelp and scramble to your feet. “What the—”

“Language.”

You shove him –not that you actually manage to move him, mind you. “What was that for?”

Piotr merely shrugs, looking very pleased with himself. “You say you are becoming ‘one with leaves,’ I am here to rake leaves –what else am I supposed to do?”

“Oh, ha ha, very funny.”

“_Spasibo_, I thought so as well.” He gently plucks a few leaves from your hair before leaning over and kissing your cheek. “_Ya lyublyu tebya, myshka_.”

You grin up at him. “I love you, too, Pete.”


End file.
